pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ016
Treść Pierwszy poważny atak zimy zakradł się do Sinnoh niczym złodziej w nocy. Cole budząc się pewnego wyjątkowo mroźnego poranka zobaczył na zewnątrz coś, co go bardzo ucieszyło. - To… ŚNIEG!!! LAYLA, CILAN, WSTAWAJCIE! ŚNIEG, ŚNIEG, ŚNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG!!! – krzyczał uradowany Cole. Z pokoju obok przybiegł Barry, który trzymał już pokeball w pogotowiu. - Co się stało??? – zapytał przerażony stając przed nimi w piżamie w Starly. Layla parsknęła śmiechem, a Barry speszony machnął na nich ręką i wyszedł z ich pokoju. Layla przycisnęła policzek do szyby. - Grrrrrr… nie znoszę śniegu. Chyba Cilan przywlokłeś go razem ze sobą z Unovy. Liczyłam, że tutaj będzie cieplejszy klimat… - marudziła Layla – Wyjeżdżałam to był śnieg, podróżuję tutaj też śnieg, no co za niefart!– podczas, gdy Layla marudziła, Cole i Cilan powoli na palcach wyszli z pokoju delikatnie zamykając drzwi. - A tu jeszcze całe Sinnoh to przebrnięcia… ciężki nasz żywot Cilan – powiedział Cole do swojego współtowarzysza poklepując go po plecach.Zeszli razem na dół, gdzie mieściła się kuchnia w domu Barrego i Palmera. Przy stole siedzieli już ubrani Klara i Palmer oraz Johanna z naprzeciwka. Cole i Cilan grzecznie się ukłonili i usiedli przy stole nakładając sobie po kilka grzanek.Johanna szeptała coś do Palmera.Cole nadstawił nieco ucho i udając, że je podsłuchał urywek rozmowy. - … straszne rzeczy opowiedziała mi Margaret, banda dziwnie ubranych ludzi w kostiumy lodowych sopli, bo tak je nazwała, ostatnio włamała się do Muzeum w Celestic, podobno poszukiwali białej perły, ale ta zaginęła kilka lat temu i to w Johto… co tu się dzieje? A kilku farmerów, którzy mają pola niedaleko miasta Jubilife zauważyli postaci w innych kombinezonach kręcących się wokół starych magazynów, ale kim... – zatrzymała się Johanna bo zauważyła, że Cole im się przysłuchuje. - Tooo… do zobaczenia Palmer! Porozmawiamy sobie jeszcze wieczorem! – rzekła Johanna i pośpiesznie wyszła. Po chwili na dół udali się także Barry oraz Layla. Gdy już wszyscy posilili się wystarczająco Palmer powiedział: - To już chyba czas na waszą bitwę? Czegoś takiego Twinleaf dawno nie widziało, na pewno przybędzie wielu mieszkańców, aby ją oglądać! – rzekł Palmer do swoich synów. – Sam bardzo wyczekuję na tę bitwę! - To tak jak ja… - powiedział pod nosem sam do siebie Cole po czym wstał i razem z całą swoją rodziną oraz z przyjaciółmi przeszli na pole bitwy. Cola ogłuszył jednostajny huk, hałas i harmider. Trybuny były pełne. Całe miasteczko Twineaf przyszło dopingować braci Growl. Gdzieniegdzie widać było transparenty, które miały zagrzewać do walki trenerów. Wśród tłumu Cole wypatrzył Paula, który siedział w centralnej części widowni. Ten pomachał im tylko i pokazał zaciśnięte kciuki. Taki tłum nieco onieśmielał Cola, ale jednocześnie motywował go do ostrej i pełnej poświęceń walki. - Gotowy? – zapytał go Barry. Cole kiwnął jedynie głową i razem weszli na pole bitwy. Od razu powitała ich burza oklasków. Na pole bitwy wszedł także sędzia, który powiedział: - Za chwilę rozpocznie się walka pomiędzy dwoma braćmi! Liderem Sali w Twinleaf – Barrym!!! – krzyknął i tłum zawiwatował na cześć Barrego. – oraz Colem z Nowej Koranni w Johto, młodszym synem Palmera! – krzyknął ponownie sędzia, a Cole również otrzymał brawa. - Zasady są proste. Walka jest trzy na trzy. Wygrywa ten, kto pokona wszystkie trzy pokemony przeciwnika. Obydwaj trenerzy mają prawdo do zmiany pokemona w bitwie. Czas zacząć bitwę!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Mocno trzymam kciuki za moich chłopców. Mam nadzieję, że będzie remis – powiedziała Klara zaciskając pięści. - Ja wierzę w Barrego, ale widziałem potencjał Cola wczoraj, a więc myślę, że śmiało mogę powiedzieć, iż Barremu trafił się godny przeciwnik – rzekł Palmer do Klary. Za nimi siedzieli Layla i Cilan, którzy na pewno bardziej kibicowali Colowi, niż Barremu. Chwilowi rywale wyciągnęli pokeballe i rzucili je jednocześnie na pole bitwy. - Shinx naprzód! – krzyknął Cole. Cilan przewidział ten ruch Cola – w końcu Shinx miał przewagę nad pokemonami ptakami Barrego. - Skarmory pokaż się! – powiedział Barry i walka się rozpoczęła. - Shinx,wyładowanie! - Skarmory unik! – Skarmory sprawnie ominął pędzącą ku niemu elektryczną falę wyładowania. Przy kolejnej zrobił tak samo. - No nic, a więc musimy go ściągnąć na ziemię. Shinx, chrupanie! – krzyknął ponownie Cole. Jego Shinx rzucił się w stronę Skarmorego i złapał go za skrzydło. Skarmory zaczął się szarpać próbując oderwać Shinxa od swojego skrzydła, ponieważ atak ten sprawiał mu ostry ból. W końcu Barry nakazał mu użyć Stalowego Skrzydła, które strąciło Shinxa na ziemię. - Nie poddawaj się! Iskra! – Shinx ponownie rzucił się na Skarmorego i tym razem udało mu się go zaskoczyć i przygwoździć do ziemi. - Broń się dziobaniem! - Chrupanie Shinx! – Shinx ugryzł Skarmorego w jego dziób tak, aby ten nie mógł nim ruszać. Kiedy już Skarmory przestał atakować, Shinx użył wyładowania i dobił pokemona. - Skarmory jest niezdolny do walki, wygrywa Shinx! – oznajmił sędzia i pierwsza fala oklasków spełzła na Cola. Barry powrócił z uśmiechem Skarmorego dziękując mu za bitwę. - Widzę Cole, że podczas swojej podróży nie próżnowałeś! Twój Shinx okazuje naprawdę spory potencjał. Zobaczymy, co powiesz na tego pokemona! Staraptor naprzód! – krzyknął Barry. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził tego pokemona. POKEDEX - Staraptor? Mam nadzieję, że moja Starly kiedyś stanie się Staraptorem – powiedział rozmarzony Cole – no dobrze, Shinx użyj chrupania! - Staraptor, pneumatyczne dziobanie! – krzyknął Barry. Jego pokemon poszybował w stronę Shinxa, który za wszelką cenę próbował ugryźć Staraptora. Pokemonowi Barrego udało się szybciej trafić w Shinxa i odbić go od siebie na bezpieczną odległość. Atak ten jednak wcale nie zrobił na Shixie większego wrażenia. - Shinx, wyładowanie! – powiedział Cole. Staraptor został popieszczony elektrycznym atakiem, przez który upadł na ziemię. - A teraz chrupanie! – krzyknął Cole. Shinx rzucił się na plecy Staraptora i zaczął wgryzać mu się w nie. - Zrzuć go, zrzuć go! – wołał bezskutecznie Barry. Jego Staraptor w amoku nie słuchał już swojego trenera. Krzyczał przeraźliwie. - I wyładowanie Shinx! – powiedział Cole. Staraptor ponownie został podgrzany tym elektrycznym atakiem i ostatecznie legł całym ciałem na ziemię. - Staraptor niezdolny do walki, wygrywa Shinx! – powiedział sędzia i kolejna burza oklasków rozległa się na trybunach. Cole zauważył, że tym razem Barry nie był już tak uśmiechnięty jak wcześniej. Powrócił z kamienną twarzą Staraptora i równie poważnie wybrał do walki swojego kolejnego pokemona. - Empoleon pokaż się! – krzyknął Barry. Empoleon wyglądał naprawdę groźnie. Nawet Shinx Cola zląkł się przed jego wyglądem. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził tego pokemona. POKEDEX - Wyższa forma Piplupa… a więc powinien być wrażliwy na elektryczne ataki – mówił sam do siebie Cole. Spojrzał na Shinxa, był już dość zmęczony. Nie chciał go wycofywać, bo wiedział, że jego pokemon będzie walczył do wyczerpania wszystkich sił, a więc walka się rozpoczęła. - Shinx, wyładowanie! - krzyknął Cole. Empoleon jednak zasłonił się tylko swoim skrzydłem i odbił atak. Był naprawdę wytrzymały. - Empoleon teraz my! Pneumatyczne dziobanie! – krzyknął Barry. Ogromny Empoleon wystartował w stronę Shinxa. ŁUP!!! Pokemon ten uderzył w pokemona Cola z wielką siłą. Shinxa odrzuciło do tyłu i ten trafił prosto w Cola niestety… niezdolny do walki. - Shinx jest niezdolny do walki, wygrywa Empoleon! – krzyknął sędzia i pierwsze oklaski otrzymał Barry. - Nie ma co się przejmować, prawda Cilan? – zapytała Layla swojego brata – przecież to pierwszy pokemon Cola stracony w tej bitwie. - Niby tak, ale już widzę, że Empoleon ma ogromną siłę. Colowi naprawdę trudno będzie go pokonać szczególnie teraz, kiedy nie ma żadnego pokemona, który byłby efektywny na Empoleona. Empoleon jest pokemonem, który jest odporny na wiele typów. Myślę, że wiem jakie pokemony Cole wybierze po Shinxie. - Turtwig naprzód! – krzyknął Cole. Co prawda nie zdąrzył go jeszcze dobrze wytrenować, ale miał nadzieję, że poradzi sobie w swojej pierwszej bitwie. Turtwig spojrzał na Cola i… rzucił się na niego gryząc jego nos. Cole odciągnął go, skarcił po czym bitwa się rozpoczęła. - Turtwig, ostry liść! – krzyknął Cole. Empoleon ponownie zasłonił się swoim skrzydłem, po czym zaczął używać pneumatycznego dziobania. - Unik! – krzyknął Cole. Turtwigowi na szczęście udało się umknąć. - Dobrze Turtwig, akcja! - Empoleon użyj tarana! – powiedział Barry. Obydwa pokemony zderzyły się, ale znaczącą przewagę miał Empoleon. - Turtwig, gryzienie! – powiedział Cole. Turtwig uczepił się prawego skrzydła Empoleona i zaczął się w nie wgryzać. Empoleon skrzywił się, zaryczał i użył hydro pompy która strąciła pokemona Cola. Turtwig potoczył się po ziemi, ale szybko stanął na nogi. - Turtwig, jeszcze raz gryzienie! - Stalowe skrzydło! – Empoleon zdzielił stalowym skrzydłem pędzącego ku niemu Turtwiga, który upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny. - Turtwig jest niezdolny do walki, wygrywa Empoleon – powiedział sędzia. Cole spojrzał w stronę ponownie zadowolonego Barrego i jego pokemona. Empoleon wcale nie okazywał zmęczenia – wręcz przeciwnie. Byłe pełen sił i gotów do dalszej walki. Trener zastanowił się. Na Empoleona w miarę działały również ataki ogniste, ale przecież wybierając Chimchara posyła się na pewną przegraną. Natomiast, gdy miał użyć Chikority bał się, że potężne pneumatyczne dziobanie Empoleona może być ponad siły jego startera. Cole spoglądał to na Chikoritę, to na pokeball Chimchara, który trzymał w ręku. Nie mógł się zdecydować… kiedy… przyszła mu do głowy inna myśl, schował pokeball Chimchara i rzucił całkowicie innym. - Togepi naprzód! – krzyknął Cole. Wiele osób na widowni wytrzeszczyło oczy. Szykowała się walka Dawida z Goliatem.   - Co ten Cole robi? – powiedziała Layla do swojego brata - Chyba chce postawić na szybkość Togepiego oraz na jego niedawno poznany Miotacz Płomieni, który zadaje całkiem niezłe obrażenia Empoleonowi. Zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie – powiedział Cilan zaciekawiony. - Odważnie bracie, odważnie, ale naprawdę sądzisz, że ten mały jest w stanie dorównać Empoleonowi? – powiedział z niedowierzaniem Barry - Taaaaak… myślę, że tak. W końcu jest już doświadczonym pokemonem. Jestem pewien, że da sobie świetnie radę. No dobrze Togepi, zaczniemy tak – straszna twarz!!! - krzyknął Cole. Togepi zmienił swój wyraz twarzy na groźny. Po chwili zgasły wszystkie reflektory na Sali, świeciły się jedynie czerwone oczy Togepiego. Empoleon cofnął się o kilka centymetrów do tyłu. Jego obrona spadła. - A teraz miotacz płomieni! – reflektory ponownie się zaświeciły oślepiając Empoleona. Nie zdążył się zasłonić skrzydłem przed atakiem Togepiego i mocno ucierpiał. - A teraz Togepi użyj cięcia! – krzyknął Cole. Empoleon jednak zdążył się ocknąć i stalowym skrzydłem odbił małego pokemona. - Hydro pompa! - Unik! – krzyknął Cole. Togepi był niesamowicie szybki i nadzwyczajnie udawało mu się unikać ataków Empoleona. - Miotacz płomieni! – kiedy był już wystarczająco blisko użył tego ataku w centrum brzucha Empoleona. Pokemon zaryczał wściekle i upadł na plecy. To jeszcze nie był koniec tej walki. - Empoleon, dasz radę! Wstawaj!!! – krzyczał Barry. Cole uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na brata. Ten również odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Empoleon, pneumatyczne dziobanie! – krzyknął Barry. Empoleon ostatkiem sił poderwał się z ziemi i zaczął pędzić w stronę Togepiego. Ten jednak odskoczył nieco na bok. Empoleon nie zdążył zahamować i wbił się w ścianę Sali. Zatrzymał się i upadł. Cole spojrzał na niego. To samo zrobił i Barry. Pokemon leżał tak i leżał oddychając ciężko. Togepi zbliżył się nieco do niego. - Czy on jest jeszcze w stanie walczyć? – zapytał Cole sędziego, ten jednak nie odpowiedział i również obserwował pokemona Barrego. W końcu Empoleon powoli podniósł się, Togepi był w stanie gotowości. Odwrócił się w stronę pokemona Cola i jeszcze raz zaryczał. Zamierzył się skrzydłem lecz… upadł tuż przed Togepim niezdolny do walki. - Empoleon jest niezdolny do dalszej walki. Wygrywa Togepi, a całe starcie Cole z New Bark Town, pretendent do odznaki! – oznajmił sędzia i kolejny gwar rozległ się na widowni. Cole zauważył, że Palmer i Klara wstali. Bili brawo po czym zmierzali w jego kierunku, aby mu pogratulować. - Niesamowite starcie, doskonała energia, świetna technika Cole. Co tu dużo mówić, babcia Agatha była by dumna – powiedziała Klara i przytuliła mocno syna. Teraz podszedł Palmer, który wyciągnął dłoń. - Cole… naprawdę… kurcze, nawet nie wiem jak Ci to powiedziec… synu… Walczyłeś bardzo dzielnie i odważnie. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Śmiało mogę stwierdzić, że ty i twój brat reprezentujecie wspaniały styl walki – mówił Palmer. Cole spojrzał w stronę Barrego, który siedział przy nieprzytomnym Empoleonie i dziękował mu za bitwę. Przytulił swojego pokemona po czym schował go do pokeballa i podszedł do całej rodziny. – Cole… jeżeli chcesz… możesz razem ze swoim bratem prowadzić naszą wspólną salę pokemon. Myślę, że to doskonała próba dla ciebie i jednocześnie ciągły trening i ciągłe wyzwania. Sądzę, że zasłużyłeś na to – powiedział Palmer przytulając syna. Cole był zupełnie zaskoczony. Spojrzał na swojego brata, który nieco smutny, że przegrał z młodszym bratem, stał i uśmiechał się krzywo. Po tylu latach swojej podróży jego brat dostał nagrodę – miał własna salę pokemon. Cole nie miał serca mu tego odbierać, chociaż to była wspaniała szansa i wielkie wyróżnienie. Sądził jednak, że pojawiając się tak nagle już rościł do czegoś, co właściwie nigdy nie należało do niego. Nie chciał być tak postrzegany w oczach jednej z najbliższych mu osób, dlatego podjął decyzję, która… według niego była słuszna. - Tato… to wspaniałe wyróżnienie i w ogóle. Dziękuję, że chciałeś mi dać taką szansę lecz… wybacz… ale… nie skorzystam z niej. To nie moja ścieżka trenerska. Czuję, że los pokieruje mnie jeszcze w inne strony, inne oddalone o wiele mil krainy, które właśnie na mnie czekają. To jest mój cel… moja misja… Więc, nie……. – powiedział Cole, a po jego słowach nastała głucha cisza. Barry podszedł do niego z kamienną twarza, wyciągnął ręce i… uścisnął mocno brata. - Dziękuję Ci bracie… że tu jesteś… - szepnął mu do ucha. Jednemu i drugiemu popłynęła łza z oka. Layla ryczała jak fontanna, a pocieszał ją Cilan. Barry wręczył Colowi odznakę swojej Sali i zamknął mu dłoń. Puścili się… wiedzieli, że to koniec ich pierwszego spotkania - Gdzie teraz wyruszasz? – zapytał go Barry - Heh… zobaczymy, gdzie mnie nogi poniosą – odrzekł mu Cole. Barry zaśmiał się. - Jesteście tacy sami. Tak samo dziwni i nienormalni… do kogo wy się przydaliście? – rzekł Palmer mierzwiąc włosy jednemu i drugiemu po czym cała rodzina ryknęła śmiechem. I tak kończy się pierwsze spotkanie całej rodziny Cola. Jeszcze jedynie jutro Layla zmierzy się na pokazach w Twinleaf, a potem wyruszą w dalszą podróż po Sinnoh. Kogo jeszcze tam spotkają? Jakie pokemony zawitają w ich drużynach? Do jakiej Sali Cole wyruszy potem? O tym już niebawem! Wyszedł ciuuut za długi :P Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 20:51, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Johanna informuje Palmera o dziwnym zachowaniu Zespołu R i Zespołu F * Cole i Barry rozpoczynają bitwę o odznakę ** Cole wygrywa bitwę z Barrym * Palmer proponuje Colowi pozostanie liderem sali, lecz Cole odmawia Debiuty Pokemonów *'Empoleon''' (debiut) *'Staraptor' (debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' *'Palmer' *'Barry' *'Klara Growl *'Johanna *'Paul' *'Mieszkańcy Twinleaf' *'Sędzia' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Empoleon *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Turtwig' (Cola) *'Shinx' (Cola) *'Togepi' (Cola) *'Bubasaur' (Layli) *'Empoleon' (Barrego) *'Skarmory' (Barrego) *'Staraptor' (Barrego)